


夜游灰烬

by Bittercupwithhoneywine



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittercupwithhoneywine/pseuds/Bittercupwithhoneywine
Summary: 病娇Alpha发现自己的老婆在酒吧打工。虽然不是欧派酒吧，但他还是很愤怒。于是他决定做些什么。





	夜游灰烬

**Author's Note:**

> !请注意避雷！
> 
> CP：横雏 ABO设定 非现实向
> 
> OOC！
> 
> 病娇Yoko！
> 
> 囚禁暗示！
> 
> 有一些不是很Dirty的Dirty Talk（我真是太纯情了

他醒过来的时候躺在床上，口舌干涩的厉害，身体酸痛的仿佛跑了一场马拉松。他唯一能辨识的，是脸颊上的液体，白色的，他熟悉的不能更熟悉了。这东西里面包含蛋白质，包含遗传物质，旋转的磷酸骨架撑起碱基配对。这东西被薄薄的橡胶套包裹着，在空气中迅速氧化，那人轻巧的用细长手指打上结丢进垃圾桶里。

天花板上的白炽灯不断的闪着，没有窗的房间仿佛为囚牢而生。

“Hina……就那么喜欢被男人操吗。”

“我一个人还不够。”

“不要说学费，你的学费我自然会想办法……你怎么还敢和我顶嘴了！”

“哈……真是下贱呢，没被标记的Omega，在外面，被操到肚子里装满精液，竟然还敢说心里想的只有我。”

他是那天从酒吧回来的时候被人打晕的，那个晚上他还画着细眼线穿着紧身皮裤，看起来就像是酒吧打工的年轻学生，做些上酒的简单活计。大学的贷款还款期马上就要到了，他必须要筹到这笔钱才能继续学业。他已经二十五岁了，如果再不努力一把迟早要落得普通Omega的下场——早早嫁人，一辈子生儿育女，坐Omega专用车厢。他从心底抵触这件事，也说不好是因为什么，仿佛是与生俱来的执拗。他的资助人，曾经是男朋友，不过那不靠谱的男人貌似不良，也时常玩消失。就像这次一样，留下一堆酒吧的账单拍拍屁股走人，全然不打算管他死活。

哪里出了问题呢？

他在巷口思索要不要早点回去，毕竟能提前一点回家复习要考试的科目也好。于是他走进了漆黑的小巷，如果再让他选一次，恐怕他不会为复习那么几个知识点以身犯险。

再次见到自己的Alpha的时候毫无惊喜。

他染了金发，在白炽灯下头上仿若落着光环。

“Murakami Shingo，好久不见。”

他有很多话想对他说。

你知道吗我很担心你，我差点去报警，但我知道我的Yoko那么厉害不会有什么事。

学生贷款有着落了，等我毕业之后就去找一份工作养活我们两个人，我们可以养一只猫和一只狗。说不定我还能送你那块表，你很喜欢的那块表。

但一切都卡在了他的喉咙里。

横山把一叠他在酒吧工作的照片甩到他脸上，黑色灯光里的他穿着那件不合身的皮衣，露出硬朗的腰线。迷乱的灯光打在他的脸上，他正对着那个客人露出邀请一般的笑容。

“你要钱对吧，要多少，我都给你。”

他惊恐的抬起脸，看着横山从钱包里拿出一叠现金。

“不要……Yoko……”

没有什么不要的。

深黑色的影子贴附过来，没有熟悉的吻和温柔的松木香味。他知道自己热潮期的时间，又按时回来，仿佛被月球吸引的潮汐。过紧的皮裤紧紧的勒住他的臀部，刚刚在酒吧的时候他感觉就很糟糕了。不知哪里来的年轻人用阳物顶着他的臀缝，端着酒盘走过吧台的时候有人用手探进了他的上衣。该死，他不该去想那些事情的。他几乎是靠着意志力在舞池里走出来的，Omega甜美的椰子香气让那些人的眼睛黏在他身上。

横山并没有急着进入，他讨厌这种味道，混乱的酒吧里的味道，其他的Alpha的味道。他握住了村上的阳物，从铃口到睾丸。这尺寸对于Omega来说有些过分，但他喜欢，Hina的一切他都喜欢。

“我要怎么才能把你留在我身边呢，Hina，讲我喜欢的话。”

他黑洞洞的眼睛似乎已经失去焦点，村上很想亲亲他的嘴唇，看起来真是可爱的过分，哪怕在这种时候也一样。

“我刚想着你和别人在一起的样子，对着你撸了一发，是不是高兴了，看着我这样你是不是很开心啊。”

他恶意的加大了手上的力度，村上无法抑制的咬住了嘴唇。真是糟糕啊，这个人。

“我回家之后发现了这张名片呢，我就去Hina酱打工的酒吧了哦，我看见是谁摸你蹭你了，他们完了。”

“Hina，我的Hina，你只能是我的。”

他终于忍不住射在了横山的手里，恶意的言语扭结着情欲在他脑子里狂轰乱炸。热潮期开始了，他知道，他闻到了自己的椰子味，像是搅和着甜奶油的椰子味。空洞的感觉与高潮的余韵分的清清楚楚，他想要一些别的什么东西，除了前面之外的。横山会意的在他的后穴里伸进了一根手指轻轻搅动，他把自己压进枕头里，想借此逃避横山空洞的眼神。

“Hina,无论在什么时候我都一样爱你……呢。”

Omega的身体永远都是最棒的兴奋剂。

Hina的肉体一向吸引人的要命，与那些纤细瘦弱的Omega相比，他更像是个Beta。穿西服恰到好处的肩，精美的可以去做芭比娃娃男友模型的肌肉线条，这一切都令他嫉妒，嫉妒那些投在Hina身上的目光，仿佛它们可以把这个椰子味的小水豚吃干抹净。

此时他正一副不愿接受现状的模样，把自己埋进枕头里，却刻意的把双腿盘在自己身上。他的体温逐渐上升，和往常一样，不一会儿冷峻性感的生物研究员村上信五就会变成只知求欢的淫荡Hina酱。他的指尖沾着滚烫的粘液，而粘液的主人仍在努力的往自己身上蹭。

“Yoko……”

他的呼吸贴着耳道刮蹭着，把椰子冰激凌的味道留在他的发间。

“我只有你……一个呢。”

他知道横山最听不得这句话了，虽然这世道早就没有Omega为Alpha守贞的传统。糟糕，糟糕，太糟糕了。

最爱Hina的瞬间是什么？他十七岁那年攒够了钱带着Hina去游乐园，在滚烫的阳光下分着舔一个冰激凌。椰子味的，夹着细腻的椰丝和果肉，他的头发被汗粘湿在额头上，嘴唇上还沾着一块蛋卷碎末。遮阳伞把他的眉目燎成青色，盛夏生出烟雾，呛得他嗓子生疼。

很多人走过遮阳伞，走过沉默着的少年。他们呢，他们都是旁观者，旁观白皮少年用眼神酝酿着一场绮丽的情事，旁观他用不清晰的语言谨慎的表达自己的感情。迎接他的是Hina的吻，和融化在他们缠绕舌尖的冰激凌。

他爱他，他在爱世界上最单纯美好的生物。

17岁的Hina散发着柔软的光芒，那时他尚且没有做好母亲的自觉，在横山的后座上晃着腿，被提醒后才肯坐的端正。25岁的Hina被他揉碎在床榻之间，褐色的短发蹭在他脸上，松软的像是毫无生命的毛绒玩具。爱与占有这种亘古的命题好艰难，难过如何搪塞家中长辈听到的风言风语。

“或许我爱的太过激了。”

对面的小个子男人露出理解的笑容，说道：“他原谅你了吗？”

横山摇头，灯火通明的东京悄然无声的褪色，他的脑海里只剩下村上的脸与目光。哀伤，绝望，崩溃，麻木，他也逐渐褪色，只剩下平缓呼吸还昭示着这人一息尚存。

横山不需要被原谅，甚至不需要被回应，因为村山信五，属于他，也只属于他，这就够了。


End file.
